The Rocky Horror Picture Show
This is about the film. For the stage adaptation see The Rocky Horror Show. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a 1975 film adaptation of The Rocky Horror Show.''' Cast Singing cast *Tim Curry - Dr. Frank N. Furter *Susan Sarandon - Janet Weiss *Barry Bostwick - Brad Majors *Richard O'Brien - Riff Raff/The Lips *Patricia Quinn - Magenta *Nell Campbell - Columbia *Trevor White - Rocky Horror (singing voice) *Jonathan Adams - Dr. Everett Von Scott *Meat Loaf - Eddie *Charles Gray - The Criminologist Non-singing cast *Peter Hinwood - Rocky Horror Plot A criminologist narrates the tale of the newly engaged couple Brad Majors and Janet Weiss who find themselves lost and with a flat tire on a cold and rainy late November evening. Seeking a telephone, the couple walk to a nearby castle where they discover a group of strange and outlandish people who are holding an Annual Transylvanian Convention. They are soon swept into the world of Dr. Frank N. Furter, a self-proclaimed "sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania". The ensemble of convention attendees also includes servants Riff Raff, his sister Magenta, and a groupie named Columbia. In his lab, Frank claims to have discovered the "secret to life itself". His creation, Rocky, is brought to life. The ensuing celebration is soon interrupted by Eddie, (an ex-delivery boy, both Frank and Columbia's ex-lover, as well as partial brain donor to Rocky) who rides out of a deep freeze on a motorcycle. In a jealous rage, Frank corners him and kills him with an ice axe. He then departs with Rocky to a bridal suite. Brad and Janet are shown to separate bedrooms where each is visited and seduced by Frank, who poses as Brad (when visiting Janet) and then as Janet (when visiting Brad). Janet, upset and emotional, wanders off to look for Brad, whom she discovers, via a television monitor, is in bed with Frank. She then discovers Rocky, cowering in his birth tank, hiding from Riff Raff, who has been tormenting him. While tending to his wounds, Janet becomes intimate with Rocky, as Magenta and Columbia watch from their bedroom monitor. After discovering that his creation is missing, Frank returns to the lab with Brad and Riff Raff, where Frank learns that an intruder has entered the building. Brad and Janet's old high school science teacher, Dr. Everett Scott, has come looking for his nephew, Eddie. Frank suspects that Dr. Scott investigates UFOs for the government. Upon learning of Brad and Janet's connection to Dr. Scott, Frank suspects them of working for him. Frank, Dr. Scott, Brad, and Riff Raff then discover Janet and Rocky together under the sheets in Rocky's birth tank, upsetting Frank and Brad. Magenta interrupts the reunion by sounding a massive gong and stating that dinner is prepared. Rocky and the guests share an uncomfortable dinner, which they soon realize has been prepared from Eddie's mutilated remains. Janet runs screaming into Rocky's arms and is slapped and chased through the halls of the castle by a jealous Frank. Janet, Brad, Dr. Scott, Rocky, and Columbia all meet in Frank's lab, where Frank captures them with the Medusa Transducer, transforming them into statues. They are then forced to perform a live cabaret floor show with Frank as the leader. Riff Raff and Magenta interrupt the performance, revealing themselves and Frank to be aliens from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. They stage a coup and announce a plan to return to their home world. In the process, they kill Columbia, Rocky, and Frank, who has "failed his mission." They release Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott, then depart by lifting off in the castle itself. The survivors are then left crawling in the dirt, and the narrator concludes that the human race is equivalent to insects crawling on the planet's surface. Musical numbers *"Science Fiction/Double Feature" - The Lips *"Dammit Janet" - Brad, Janet, and Chorus *"There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)" - Janet, Brad, Riff Raff, and Chorus *"The Time Warp" - Riff Raff, Magenta, The Criminologist, Columbia, and Transylvanians *"Sweet Transvestite" - Frank *"The Sword of Damocles" - Rocky and Transylvanians *"I Can Make You a Man" - Frank with Transylvanians *"Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul" - Eddie and Transylvanians *"I Can Make You a Man" (reprise) - Frank, Janet, and Transylvanians *"Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" - Janet with Magenta, Columbia, Rocky, Brad, Frank, and Riff Raff *"Once in a While" - Brad *"Eddie" - Dr. Scott, The Criminologist, Janet, Frank, Rocky, Brad, Riff Raff, and Magenta *"Planet Schmanet Janet (Wise Up Janet Weiss)" - Frank, Janet, Brad, and Dr. Scott *"Rose Tint My World" - Columbia, Rocky, Janet, and Brad *"Fanfare/Don't Dream It, Be It" - Frank with Brad, Janet, Rocky, and Columbia *"Wild and Untamed Thing" - Frank with Brad, Janet, Rocky, Columbia, and Riff Raff *"I'm Going Home" - Frank and Chorus *"The Time Warp" (reprise) - Riff Raff and Magenta *"Super Heroes" - Brad, Janet, and Chorus *"Science Fiction/Double Feature" (reprise) - The Lips Rocky Horror Picture Show, The